


Let Me Cast a Little Spell

by strawberryjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, I believe, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjun/pseuds/strawberryjun
Summary: This had to be the worst of Jeonghan's detentions with Umbridge. The last thing he wanted was to end up being taken care of by Hong Jisoo.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Let Me Cast a Little Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write descriptions, so please forgive me. This is for the two friends of mine who sat there waiting for me to post after I kept saying I would and proceed not to. Also Jeonghan and Joshua are basically in HP5 and are now Harry and Draco but better?  
> Title is from BerryGood's Accio (which is the only reason this was completed)

Jeonghan’s sixth year was  _ definitely  _ less eventful than the year before. Maybe if he didn’t include the threat of Lord Voldemort and Professor Dolores Umbridge. Both were terrible. The threat of having to painstakingly write  _ “I must not tell lies” _ could easily compare to the one of being killed—at least in Jeonghan’s opinion.

That was why Defense Against the Dark Arts was no longer enjoyable. He never seemed to escape that class without punishment for bringing up the Triwizarding Tournament. Jeonghan is not a liar and casting a few spells against the Dark Arts was necessary. 

Usually this was why he was given five hours worth of detention with Umbridge. Usually. Jeon Wonwoo apparently thought that was getting a little overdone, so as soon as Jeonghan felt a rough ball of paper hit his head, he knew he was fucked.

He watched Umbridge march her pink covered self to him. The words that fell out of her mouth went undetected by Jeonghan’s ears, but he was sure it sounded like: “Mr. Yoon, detention again with me at half past five. This time for disruption.” 

She didn’t end with Jeonghan, maneuvering around the room warning the other people in their class. Tormenting Wonwoo and the rest of the Ravenclaws for reading ahead; glaring at Choi Seungcheol and his Hufflepuff friends for trying to make the class less boring; there was her also plainly judging the Gryffindors for being nice to him. Of course, she kept her mouth shut when she passed the tables of Sytherins. House privilege.

Once out of sight  _ and _ earshot, Boo Seungkwan spoke up, “You got detention  _ again _ , Jeonghan. It’s not even mid December. A few more days and we will be off… no more D. A. classes for the rest of the year.”

“Watch your mouth,” Jeonghan snapped. “Her trying to give me detention for an entire week will not be preventing me from updating the stupid Galleon Wonwoo made.”

Located in the pockets of his trousers, the fake coin sat. It’s last use had been forgotten by Jeonghan already, maybe the detentions were bad.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, twirling one of their unused quills. “You said that last week, we haven’t met since November. Just saying, keep your mouth shut for one class and we can have a meeting.”

Jeonghan sighed quietly, “I’ll get to it soon, I promise.”

He returned his gaze to their textbook. Whatever was in the Ministry issued book, he had never read it. Slytherins in front of where Jeonghan sat created a loud ruckus that sadly went undisturbed by Umbridge. Of the bunch, Hong Jisoo (who he was dead set on  _ avoiding  _ that year) was the main source of noise. Whatever he was talking about wasn’t the problem. Hong Jisoo had a tendency to be nosy, and he wouldn’t think twice about accidentally slipping in a thing or two about a secret organization he heard about—an organization that was against the rules—to the members of the Inquisitorial Squad.

Jeonghan’s current ideas and plans for the D. A. would be severely ruined if  _ he _ got news about the group. Entrusting Wonwoo and Seungcheol to run a class might not be the smartest thought.

“Did you know they are laughing at you? Especially him. They probably think you’re crazy,” Seungkwan mumbled, mindlessly flipping through their textbook pages. “Don’t believe in what happened during the third trial, or something like that.”

“I can hear, Seungkwan, I know what he is doing. Ugh, he keeps looking back at us.” Jeonghan raised his textbook to cover his face, hoping Jisoo would get the memo.

“That’s it.” Seungkwan lost interest in turning pages and pulled his wand out of his pockets. Umbridge was in her own world, Jeonghan assumed she was thinking of ways to get rid of children quickly. “What’s that one bird trick again? I think the noise of the Slytherin voices combined is terrible.”

Jeonghan spun around in his seat. “Do  _ not _ cast magic! You can’t risk getting detention because you are a little bored.” Seungkwan just smiled.

“I remember what it is now.” Seungkwan waved his wand around. “ _ Avis. _ ”

Yellow birds appeared from the tip of the wand, flying over their heads and spreading throughout the room. It took a few seconds before it registered with their classmates that someone released magic birds. Umbridge noticed too. She lifted out of her seat just as Seungkwan finished pocketing his wand again. 

Jeonghan would call it luck that the bell signalling for them to leave for lunch began to ring. Students carelessly tossed their books into their bags and left. He was in the same rush to get out, if Umbridge had any suspicion he was involved, he would get even more detention. One night is enough for the week.

“Yoon Jeonghan, you're just leaving the birds Seungkwan made behind?” Wonwoo had joked, he covered up the complaints and curses of Professor Umbridge from the birds.

“If I didn’t make them, it’s not my spell to clean up,” Jeonghan replied, pulling his bag over his shoulder. “Besides, the class enjoyed it.”

“He has a point, the birds were very cute,” Seungcheol supplied, staring at the large windows as they walked to the Great Hall.

Wonwoo carried their textbook, already farther ahead than anyone else. His eyes were focused but he still managed to nudge Jeonghan in the ribs. “Did you enjoy the note?”

Jeonghan groaned, “She took it and destroyed it before I got the chance. All I can say is that even if I have detention—because of you—I haven’t had to cross paths with Hong at all.”

Seungcheol coughed. 

“He’s behind us, Jeonghan,” Wonwoo whispered, still looking at the pages. “He can hear.”

They were right. Hong Jisoo and his small group of friends pushed past him. Jisoo stopped and turned to tell Jeonghan his day has been completely ruined then walking away. Curse Hong Jisoo.

~

Why did Jeonghan decide visiting the Room of Requirement after his long detention was a good idea? His Cloak was missing and it was already past curfew. He wondered if the D. A. were able to have a successful class and got away safe. Jeonghan roamed the halls aware, as he got closer, he kept his eyes peeled for any movement.

And if random floating legs counted, then Jeonghan would be damned. The robes of the student covered over his feet as he stood still, as if he knew he had been caught. The thing the student hid under wasn’t just anything either, it was Jeonghan’s Invisibility Cloak.

He reached up with his right hand (left one still recovering after detention), and pulled the Cloak off just a bit.  _ Yup,  _ platinum blond hair. He pulled the rest off and Hong Jisoo fell to the floor before he could even get a look at Jeonghan.

“Thanks for stealing  _ my _ Cloak,” Jeonghan said. Jisoo didn't reply, his face was pressed against the corridor’s floor.

“Jeonghan?” a quiet voice whispered. Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan stepped past the corner and saw how both Wonwoo and Seungcheol waited outside of the Room of Requirement.

“What are you both doing here?” Jeonghan asked, walking towards them.

“Seungcheol wanted to wait for you, he knew you would come over here. What we didn't know was that that one was listening,” Wonwoo said, pointing at Jisoo.

“Waited? It’s a quarter past Merlin knows.  _ All _ of us should be in our rooms.” Jeonghan heard groans from behind, Jisoo was probably trying to get off the floor.

“Mhm, we know. Wonwoo and I were going to leave after we saw you. How is your hand tonight?” Seungcheol asked, picking up Jeonghan's left hand.

The pain had subsided. The only sad part to Jeonghan’s detention was the scar forming on that hand. Whatever magic was in that quill, he wanted it gone.

“It's fine, you should go back to your common rooms,” Jeonghan said, pulling his hand out of Seungcheol’s grip.

“And what about the Hong on the floor?” Wonwoo asked.

“I’ll deal with him, you should go,” Jeonghan repeated.

They both nodded and left Jeonghan. The groaning from Jisoo didn't stop, it continued with comments about how his nose stung and how much he wanted to punch Jeonghan.

“I didn't realize it was Quidditch season. You’ve got Gryffindor colors all over your face,” Jeonghan laughed.

“I didn't steal your cloak, Jeonghan,” Jisoo said, ignoring him. “You left it in the prefects’ bathroom and I never got the time to return it.”

The big shiny “P” badge on Jisoo’s robe taunted him after that comment. “We pass each other everyday, Hong.”

Jisoo's face turned a light shade of pink. “I just hit my nose, I’m still processing!”

“Okay… maybe I should leave you here and if Filch comes by I won't be the one in trouble for once,” Jeonghan suggested, smirking. “Speaking of the floor, you are getting blood all over it.”

Jisoo quickly took his sleeve and wiped over the small amounts of blood. He pressed his fingers under his nostrils and sucked in a breath at the apparent sting. 

“Goodnight, Hong, hope your nose doesn't look too bad in the morning,” Jeonghan said, crossing his arms with a light gasp. His hand rubbed against his arm the wrong way.

He pushed away the sensation of blood slowly falling down his hand and kept his composure.

“Can I see your hand?” Jisoo abruptly said. He was bleeding even more than Jeonghan and was worried about him.

“There's nothing wrong with my hand, Hong. I wrote lines—just a little sore,” Jeonghan supplied.

“You're right-handed, Jeonghan, you're hiding your left hand.”

Jeonghan shoved his hand behind him. “It’s nothing.”

Jisoo let out a long sigh, “‘You’re getting blood all over it.’ I can see you bleeding, Jeonghan.”

“Stay in your place! You are still sitting on the floor,” Jeonghan said. “Just leave me alone, and find your way back to the dungeons.”

Jisoo’s face scrunched up. “Let me wrap your hand up. You can't expect me to ignore the puddle of blood? I know what she makes you do in detention!”

“You don't know anything,” Jeonghan replied, backing up.

“Xu Minghao had to write something…  _ unspeakable _ sixty times, Jeonghan, I comforted him!” Jisoo replied, rushing to his feet. He almost tripped again, having to pause so he didn't. “Give me your hand, Jeonghan.”

“It will just heal again, Hong, nothing to get so distraught over. If you don’t mind, I’m going back to the tower,” Jeonghan said, turning on his heel. 

He felt Jisoo’s cold hand hit his right hand. “Jeonghan, please, let me do something for once.” He gripped harder on Jeonghan's, making it impossible for him to leave.

Jeonghan looked back at Jisoo. “Why do you care so much?”

In the background, Jeonghan could hear the sound of the Room of Requirement shifting. Whatever it was preparing, Jeonghan ignored it. 

“Answer me, Jisoo, why?” Jeonghan suppressed the smarting pain in his hand, keeping his eyes locked with Jisoo's.

It came as a shock when Jeonghan noticed the small amount of tears forming in Jisoo’s eyes. 

“Goddamnit, Jeonghan, give me your hand!” he cried. “It's obvious you won't go to the hospital wing. Just  _ let me. _ ”

Jeonghan looked away from Jisoo. The new doorknob of the Room of Requirement twinkled in the light. He reached forward and turned it, pulling Jisoo into the room with him.

It was an exact replica of the hospital wing, only slightly smaller. Jisoo dropped Jeonghan's hand and he looked back at him. Jeonghan watched Jisoo bring his hands up to wipe his eyes.

“Sit down on one of the beds, I’ll find something to cover your hand. I can't remember any spells right now, bandages are our best bet,” Jisoo whispered, shoving Jeonghan's shoulder out of the way.

Jeonghan nodded, taking a seat at the nearest bed. He could hear Jisoo rummaging through drawers, loud sighs coming from places he couldn't see. Jisoo returned empty-handed, only pulling his wand out of his robe.

“Maybe….  _ Accio Bandages! _ ” 

The bandages flew out from one of the drawers in the corner. Jisoo caught them and pocketed his wand back in his robe. “This will do, this will do.” He unraveled them a little bit.

He stood in front of Jeonghan and lifted his left hand. “How does it feel?”

“Stings, that's really it,” Jeonghan replied, staring at his hand.

“By the end of this year it will be scarred. It looks like it gets deeper every single time you go through her detentions,” Jisoo said, beginning to wrap the bandages over the words. “She really likes that phrase… ‘not tell lies…’ she’s insane.”

Jeonghan focused on Jisoo. “Why are you helping me?”

“You were bleeding,” Jisoo said, avoiding Jeonghan's question.

Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re one to talk—you have dried blood and tears on your face.”

Jisoo flushed again. He sped up on his wrapping, ignoring Jeonghan's curses when he pushed down too hard. 

“I think it's done,” Jisoo said, stepping back. Jisoo backed up to the bed next to Jeonghan’s falling back unexpectedly.

“Good job,” Jeonghan laughed.

Jisoo sat back up and frowned. “Shut it….”

They existed in the silence for a while. They exchanged a few glances before averting their eyes. It was Jeonghan who broke it.

“I never thought a Slytherin would wrap my hand for me.”

Jisoo scoffed, “So you believe in House stereotypes? Actually, I expected that from you,  _ Yoon. _ ”

“Tell me really why you helped, Jisoo,” Jeonghan said.

“Stop that,” Jisoo said, “calling me Jisoo. You never do that.”

“Tell me then,  _ Hong, _ why you helped,” Jeonghan repeated.

Jisoo hummed, “Fine, I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't almost dying every year. Clearly, you haven't noticed any changes since four years ago.”

Jeonghan stood up. “Changes? What do you mean  _ changes? _ ” 

Jisoo also stood up. “I never thought I would meet someone so  _ dense.  _ I’m surprised you understand the words coming out of Jeon Wonwoo’s mouth.”

Jeonghan's eyes widened. “I am  _ not _ dense. Stop confusing me and just say it….”

“I planned on telling you last year, except you were busy getting your arse burnt off by a dragon,” Jisoo said. “I don't hate you, Jeonghan!”

“You're telling me it’s been one sided?” Jeonghan said, shocked.

Jisoo rolled his eyes. “Yes, Jeonghan. I doubt you have realized but you changed too. Honestly speaking, the nose thing is the  _ worst _ thing you have done in months.”

“I see, are we getting to the point? It's not like you are going to say you like me, right?” Jeonghan laughed.

Jisoo's face flushed a third time, keeping quiet.

“Oh my God! You want to be my friend? Could have told me sooner,” Jeonghan said, picking up Jisoo’s hand.

“No, you dense fool!” Jisoo shouted. “I’ll tell you, you can't seem to figure it out yourself. I  _ like _ you, Jeonghan. Like in the romantic sense.”

“Like… you like…. Give me a moment, Jisoo.” Jeonghan didn't walk away, still holding Jisoo’s hand just not looking at him. A squeeze from Jisoo snapped him out from the trance.

“Are you okay?” Jisoo asked.

“I am—just—”

“It's fine, I sprung it on—”

Jeonghan cut him off, “I like you too.”

Jisoo’s face flushed for the fourth and final time. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off again. 

“Yoon Jeonghan and his new boyfriend,” Wonwoo said, startling them.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Jeonghan said, dropping Jisoo’s hand and facing Wonwoo. He quickly added, “not yet.”

“Fine, then tell me why you never went back to your common room and decided bonding time was more important?” Wonwoo smirked. “Seungkwan told me he never saw you enter through the painting.”

“You’ve set us up,” Jisoo said, pointing a finger at Wonwoo.

“No, it’s five in the morning. If you two lovers are done, Professor McGonagall is giving all three of us detention.”

“You git,” Jeonghan mumbled under his breath.

Detention was inevitable, Jeonghan knew that. Benefits included: Spending time with Hong Jisoo, his enemy-turned-new-romance. Always think of the benefits.


End file.
